In the present mechanisms for driving solid-solid direct-heating reaction discs, a difficulty consists in the input and output of the signals of the heaters and the temperature sensors provided in a rotated reaction disc body. To carry out the input and output of the signals, two ways are generally adopted. In the first way, the reaction disc only functions to support and hold reaction cups, and a thermostat system is individually designed, such as in the temperature control system of the known AU400 reaction disc. On the other hand, in the second way, to improve the structural integrity, a reaction cup carrying and holding system and a temperature control system are integrated into a moving reaction disc. However, it is more difficult in the second way to input and output signals to and from the reaction disc.
In this specification, the term “solid-solid direct-heating” refers to heating directly by the heat transferred between two solid objects which are contacted with each other.